onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Torukmatto
Welcome Torukmatto Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another wiki. (See this blog for more details on how to do this). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:36, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another wiki. (See this blog for more details on how to do this). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:10, August 23, 2019 (UTC)